Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-8}}{6^{-10}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{6^{-8}}{6^{-10}} = 6^{-8-(-10)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-8}}{6^{-10}}} = 6^{2}} $